


A

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Kageyama Tobio, Drabbles, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Tobio just wishes the words his past caregivers told him were true.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Hq Agere fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Kudos: 43





	A

_ “No need for waterworks, Tobio-Chan.  We’ll always be here for you.  You know that, right?” Kageyama nodded at both his senpai and caregiver’s words. _

_ A thumb pressed against his cheek that wiped away the tears that streamed down.  Iwaizumi rubbed soft circular motions on his plump cheek.  “You’re coming to Johsai too?” The older third year asked the first year. _

_ “Mhm,” Tobio seemed not to be able to speak any words without a sob erupting through his mouth. _

_ At the beginning of the year, Kageyama didn’t think graduation would be a big deal.  It wasn’t a big deal when his senpais graduated elementary school, so what would be the difference?  It turned out that Tobio didn’t plan for his caregivers to graduate at the same time his upperclassman would. _

_ Oikawa wrapped his right arm around his underclassman and his left around his best friend.  With both his arms around his boys, he pulled them into a tight hug.  Tooru had been a big blabber-mouth his whole life, but at the moment, he didn’t feel the need to speak. _

Tobio just wishes the words his past caregivers told him were true.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa  
> come talk to me! /gen


End file.
